Yarael
To Read Yarael's Diary, visit this link: http://yaraelssecretdiary.wikia.com/wiki/Yarael%27s_Diary Yarael is the reigning queen of the Free Realms courts. Her parents died when she was young. She lived on her own during her entire childhood, being close friends with Michael Mistysaga. Yarael was trained to be a warrior, often carrying with her her father's weapons and traits. She has auburn hair, seagreen eyes, fair skin, and is 5'6. She fights alongside Michael Mistysaga and between them are great bonds of trust and respect. Yarael was born in Snowhill. Her parents, Evele and Shadlok, were in league with Snowhill Secret Society, her mother being a secretary of the Towne Hall and father being ruler and leader of the Seelie Warriors. Her parents had deep faith in turning Yarael into princess-in-waiting of Freerealms. Her father kept a storeroom full of armor and weapons only for Yarael, the key to the storeroom was hidden under her bed. She went with her father, Shadlok, to training everyday soon to inherit the ability to slash a target in 0.912 seconds. One day, she was in Snowhill park and a group of armed men surrounded her, ordering her to give them her money and threatened to kill her parents. Without seeking help, she attacked and killed them, using only her fists and two pocket knives Shadlok had given her. Nobody knows how she did it, but the next morning all 5 bodies were neatly lined up outside the Mayor's doorstep. People shunned Yarael, being afraid she might do something else sinister. She never left her room, writing in her diary and carving out small figures with her knives. Her parents were worried about her. One night, at the age of 8 she was kidnapped and taken to the Unseelie Court, where she stood upon King Comnath and was forced to bow down, giving him power over her. It was then that all secrets were revealed and she learned she was once a Seelie Fay, Now an Unseelie. A fay is a human with superhuman magical traits, separated into 2 courts. The king tricked her and made her a deal; either she kill her parents, or he would wipe out the whole of the Seelie court with the sweep of a hand. She had no choice but to accept killing her parents. One night she snuck into her storeroom with 2 Unseelie warriors, took her best and deadliest weapon and killed both parents. She was filled with guiltiness and regret. When she returned to King Comnath, she learned the Seelie Court had also been destroyed, leaving her in tears. When she was 13, she managed to escape the Unseelie Court with help by a man named Aerus, whom she never saw again. She could barely remember what he looked like. Yarael built her own fort back in Snowhill and lived there, leaving neighbors curious on how she had returned over 5 years. She never told ANYONE about what had happened to her and her parents. She attended Yeti Springs Middle School, and, on a tour of another school, met Michael Mistysaga. They quickly became friends after a few accidents, her almost killing him but apologizing every time lol. One day she learned he was the chosen one and she came to trust him, respecting his ninja powers. They have been friends ever since. Yarael's history still remains unfinished.